moonys inner wolf
by annoyingismymiddlename
Summary: remus go's to hogwarts were he is considered loopy by his roommates peter,james,sirius they hate him & until they get 2 know him he will endure hurt and torture.his mum is dead and his dad hurts him.his inner wolf is coming out and can he keep it a secret
1. loopy lupin

**MOONYS INNER WOLF**

T**HE HOWARTS EXPRESS**

**flashback**

**"MUM" screamed lupin ,he was breathing hard and blood was gushing out of his arm ,he looked up at the woman who had killed her...clarrissa black...she had a horrible grin on her face and was clutching a small boy in her hands who was squirming and trying to stop greyback from biting him like he had done to remus...she had cackled horribly before running back into thre woods, and he was now left sitting by his mother who, was silently whispering"remus i want one thing rom you...just one thing... dont ever let the wolf change you ...ever "as she sowly drifted away remus let a small sob escape him.**

**"i promise mum... i promise"well he tried to mean it anyway.**

**end flash back**

remus looked around at the platforms,his letter had said platform 9 and 3 quarters,but there wasnt a platform that said that.he was about to turn around when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.it was a young woman in about her 20's with deep red crimson hair,that flowed past her shoulders, she had sparkling green emerald eyes and a smile that made reminding him of his mother"hi what are you looking for"she said kindly,smilimg and showing her brilliant white teeth.

"i-i am looking for platform 9 and 3 quarters but there doesnt seem to be such a platform"he whispered chuckling slightly at his own choice of words.

The woman smiled and motioned him to follow her,were she took him to a stone wall and told him to run through it .he was scared at first,but decided if he wanted to go to hogwarts he would have to do it, so he casually walked through making him feel dizzy and sick.

[on the hogwarts express

Remus climbed onto the train and carefully found himself a passage that had only one boy in it and sat down inside it.he felt sick as he looked at all the other peoples faces pass by ,how was he to make freinds ,he hadnt any idea of wat freinds did,he never had any freinds because his father hadnt wanted him to asociate with anybody and had just kept him locked up.

The boy who had been sitting oppisite him looked up at Remus ,who was silently humming a tune his mother used to sing to him when he was a little boy at about 3 yrs old(3 yrs before the accident)

"youre a freak "he said smirking slightly, remus looked at his feet he didnt like the look of this boy he looked like a slytherin,and he was especially greasy,he added in his mind ,kinda went with his hooked nose and his freakishly dark hair and large head.

Remus heard the train stop and he heard everyone as they came out of there passages and he too clumsily clambered out falling unexpectedly onto a large boy with long black hair.

"OI WATCH WERE YOUR GOING "the other boy had sat up and was shouting loudly at him.

"sorry" Remus mumbled ,that boy looked oddly fammilier and wait...he did know this boy he looked like a -a-a black,he could tell it.

**flashback**

**A small boy was wriggling in Clarrissa's hands, he had long black hair and grey eyes and was trying to get away from the greyback who had bitten him(him,as in Remus lol)**

**end of flashback**

"your a Black" he said suprisingly loud making other heads jump,and before remus knew what he as doing,, he had lunged at the shocked other boy making him scream in terror and agony as remus was suprisingly strong as he was a werewolf he had abnormal strength.

"OI WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY FREIND"2 voices from behind him loudly shouted,they were pulling him off and had thrown him at the other end of the road ,Remus felt the wolf inside of him,it wanted to kill Black and it wanted to do it now.

He heard a sound of pain coming from the boy and instantly snapped out of it ,he was worried now,he had probably just made 3 enemys who thought he was completely insane.

"what was that for "the taller boy was growling now,he looked as if he was about to attack back.

'i-i-m sorry ,its my instinct, my father told me not t-to go n-near you o-r your f-family...he told me to stay away.

the small boy with messy black hair(james,not sirius lol) was freaked out "get away from me your loony ...you shouldnt even be here ...you should be at st mungo's"

remus felt tears swell up in his eyes as he rushed away from the three boys who were glaring at him and into the great hall ready for the sorting,he'd probably allready just made 3 enemys now, 3 people who were gonna pick on him for the next 7 years ,it was his falt though ,he guessed he shouldnt have attacked the boy, he seemed a gryffindor anyway and he might not of wanted his mother to kill someone (namely his mum).remus sighed and followed the other people as they clambered into the hall messily.


	2. the sorting

**chapter 2**

**i do not own these people ,jk wroling does bla bla bla(sorry i gotta write it lol)**

**maybe slash later on(rl/sb)**

**chpter 3 coming soon lollollol**

**[the sorting**

'line up plz"a strict voice called out to the firsts years ,"let the sorting begin,plz stand still and no talking "

remus looked up at the sorting hat ,he was scared where he was gonna be put ,what if he put the hat on and he sat there for ages until the hat finally boomed out, werewolf.

"potter james"

remus watched as the messy haired boy who had spoken to him earlier walked up to the stool and nearly as soon as the hat hovered over his messy , shouted GRYFFINDOR,he hoped it would be that easy for him,though he sourly douted it.

loud whooping voices were heard from the gryffindor table as james sat down,

"black sirius"

muttering was heard all through the school as sirius turned and slowly walked upm to the hat

ahhh a black it said where to put you, in slytherin

not slytherin not slytherin

ok, i see bravery and courage,and loyalty oh yes i guess it will be GRYFFINDOR

sirius walked to the gryffindor table catching nasty seers from the slytherins,and masking the gryffindor table mutter in suprisasion(i know not a real word ,sew me)

"pettigrew peter"he was the other boy he had seen befor with james and sirius

GRYFFINDOR

"remus lupin"

james sneered "loopy more like"making peter laugh but sirius just muttered under his breath

remus walked up to the hat and sat slowly down, he was shaking and he could swear he was muttering under his breath

ahh a werewolf,i have never had to sort one of these before ,how interesting

plz dont tell anyone

i wont im just here for the sorting,i see courage and loyalty ,a lot of it,you are mischeivous and have a bad past i should think

DEFINITLY GRYFFINDOR

remus smiled ,it was the first time he had smiled in ages ,he looked lopsided as the rest of the table greeted him and looked oddly out of place...

"you shouldnt be in gryyfindor, i thought maybe raven claw or hufflepuff ...but not gryffindor"james sneered

remus turned and growled at him causing james to shout back away

REMUS LUPIN boomed a voice loudly at the front of the great hall,it was dumbledore ,"I WANT TOO SEE YOU AT THE END OF THIS PLZ ,WE HAVE SOME ISUES TO DISCUSS ,I AM CORRECT"

remus nodded and looked down to see the food stacked high on the tables,there was so much of it there,he hadnt been able to eat this much in ages

"wow" he whispered ,

"hi my names lily evans and i allready know who you are "the girl sat next to him and smiled at him reminding him off the lady he had met at platform 9 and 3 quarters 'may i ask you why james and peter,well not sirius too much, are angrilly glaring at you and pointing at you"

remus looked down at his plate,wich had barely any food on it by the way "umm...i-i kind of lunged at sirius over there and you see that black eye he has got yh well that was me"

lily laughed and carried on eating her dinner

**[later that night**

remus loooked inside to see who his new dorm mates where, and much too his dissapointment sat peter ,james and sirius in a corner playing wizards chess

"oh no,james said looking up from his game , your our new dorm mate,you will probably eat us or somthing"

remus looked down at his feet and clambered on to his bed ,throwing his stuff(that wasnt much really)on to his duvet cover to remus it felt weird ,to have a bed a and a room wich had windows.Also he couldnt help looking at sirius ,he was definitly the son of clarrissa black ,that evil vile bitch,he could feel himself looking at him with vile and hatred.

sirius was shocked to find remus looking at him like this ,he vagually remembered this boy, it was weird"why are you looking at me like that"he demanded making the two oher boys heads look at remus

"yh come on loopy tell us,if we have 2 spend 7 yrs in here with you ,then we want to know why you hate soirius so much"

remus whispered ,but still full of vile and hatred in his voice making the other boys back away

"i know you,black"

what you havnt met me, your loopy"sirius said quivering slightly,though he thought new this boy .

"i have,i have ,7 yrs ago ...thoigh i hpe you done remember...i met your mum too ..clarrissa wasnt it"

sirius looked suprised,he was definitly freaked out ...and worried"you met my mum"

"you met my mum as well ...but not for long though..."

they were interupted by a loud screech coming from the door way ,it was lestrange carrieng a big batch of cookies"here you go loopy...i mean remus...heres your cookies ...now let me go plz"remus nodded taking the batch of cookies from lestranges hand and opening them to examine,lestrange ran out and dissapeared down the hallway.

sirius,peter and james looked at remus in shock,he had just recieved a batch of cookies from lestrange,lestrange .sirius was definitly freaked out,lestrange would never make cookies for a gryffindor and she seemed scared ,there was something off about this remus guy and he needed to find out

silence fell as remus took huge bites from his cookies ,suddenly james broke it"what the fuck,why did lestrange give u cookies loopy,she's a slytherin and your a gryffindor ,she hates you she wouldnt just give you cookies

remus just shook his head and lie down in his covers ,wrapping the blanket tightly round his waist,he'd never felt this warm after the incident with greyback.remus slowly drifted off to sleep ,he couldnt wait till tommorow classes would begin and he desperatly needed to prank some-one and he decided he could but blame it on the three boys who were sitting in the corner of his dorm.

**[sirius pov**

this is too weird ,lestrange just gave him cookies,what is the world coming too,or what is up with remus.he certainly looked crazy,and her acted it sometimes, but whether he was or not he didnt know,he could just faintly hear a a chuckle coming from remus's bed as he fell asleep,and what did remus mean when he said he had met he had met his mother,that was worrying but what was even more worrying was the fact that remus had whispered that he,sirius black,had met his mum ,he didnt think he had and whta did he mean when he said but not for long

sirius brain was hurting now he had been thinking too much about it,he decided to quit his game of wizards chess with the guys and head to bed ,he was tired after all and he had some major thinking tommorow .and classesgroan

sirius slipped into bed and drifted off to sleep thinking of the pranks he could do to all the teachers.

**[end sirius pov**

**rate plz if u do i will write more lol**

**maybe slash later on lol i dont know yet lol,i hope its good i think its allright but then i would plz rate **

**r&r laters lol **


	3. quidditch and classes

remus woke up the next morning,it was oddly bright outside and he could hear loud noises coming from the quidditch pitch,he checked the time it was 9.30 he was 30 minitues late for class .remus scrambled out of bed and hastily pulled on a shirt and trousers before scurrieng off to the quidditch pitch were madam hooch was waiting for him."late ,50 points of of gryffindor"everyone groaned and remus sent them a an apolagistic look earning a big sneer from james and sirius .boy this was going to be one long year he thought.

"ok now that were all here ,we shall begin,mound your brooms and sit on it please"every one did as they were told and carefully sat on their brooms

ringaling madam hooch's watch went off"umm...wait here fore a second...no flying until i get back is that clear.

madam hooch left and snape stood in the middle of the circle and dragged remus out to the middle where he grabbed remus's moon sickle from his pocket and began to toss it up really high,remus jumped it was his first present from his mum and it was all he had left of her.snape mounded his broom and took off,tossing the coin in the air as he went."come on remus you want your coin back dont you ...or do you mind if i toss it over he hogwarts grounds.remus was scraed he couldnt even fly yet he hadnt been oin a broom his whole life but that sickle meant everything to it so he too hastilly mounded his broom and as much shock too everyone took off on snape's trail.

uh-oh sirius said aloud making james turn in admiration at remus"got spunk though you got to admit,yet he is loony he could get killed or worse expelled".sirius shook his head and turned to see snape drop the coin in the forbidden forest.they watched in awe as remus soared into the forest clutching his broom tightly and dissapeared into the trees.they heard a scream as remus appeared out of the bushes and batted with a large stick a large pinecone at snape who got a nosefull of it and collapsed into a heep on the floor.when remus landed he heard loud cheers coming from his classmates apart from the slyherins of course.he smiled and hastily shoved his sickle back into his pocket making a vow that if anyone ever done that again he would literally tare them apart.

[dada

remus scurried off to dada

sitting at his desk,he looked around at the teacher ,who was eying him suspiciosly ,proffesor slughorn,he knew what remus was,a freak an abomination,something that shouldnt have been born.well that was his veiw anyway,this teacher wasnt nice he was the only teacher who did not want him here and wold probably try to expose him to what he actually was,a monster.

"tut tut tut,50 points from gryffindor remus lupin,pay attention and tell me the difference between a werewolf and a animagus"

remus gulped and slowly but confidently said"an animagus can changes into an animal at his own free will and a werewolf has no choice in thew matter"

"very good "slughorn sneered showing his rotting yellowish teeth making remus quiver in repulsation.

remus looked at his feet he knew that slughorn was planning to make his life miserable

remus felt a tear drop down his face as he remebered what his mother told him when he was little,sirius saw this and shook his head wonderingly at remus and settled down at his book,werewolves,weird topic at first years to discuss realyy but he didnt wabt to annoy slughorn really he seemed dangerous.anyway he couldnt be bothered for detention today ,besides he was working on pranks tonight.and of course spying on remus,he had devolped this interest on remus,and he was worried a bout him ,he had scars on his arms and he allways semed depressed and horribly,unuasly quiet for a first grader.

the end of class soon ended and remus made his way back to his common room,sitting on a small chair resting his arms on the arms."owwwweeeeeeeechhhh"he screeched ,frightening sirius and james ,and of course peter who was by now hiding behind sirius whimpering

"wats wrong mate ";sirisu asked looking down at remus who was apparently nshaking.

"nothing"was all the reply he got,remuslooked at his arm and ran of to the bathroom.

"what the hell did you see that burmn,i mean woah bloody hell what did he do light himself\'sirius only shook his head and clambered into his bed,wierd he thought as he slowly fell asleep.


	4. an unexpected fanclub and a howler

**a unexpected fan club and a howler**

remus was up early as usual ,it was full moon tommorrow and he was trying to think up a good exuse he could tell sirius and james ,peter would fall for anything,in the end he settled with going to see his mum,on a monthly visit,that was a sure excuse

remus got up and headed for his trunk ,he pulled out a small tattered book and began to read it,it was a bout werewolfs and dark creatures,the book came in handy when he was little he had needed it to learn all about himself.but now it was just out of pure boredom.RING it was time for breakfast he shoved his small book into his pocket and raced up the stairs and into the great hall.were he found the only space left weas next to james,sirius and peter.muttering her sat down next to james who rulectuntly backed away"who said you could sit with us"he demanded earning a small hit off of sirius.

remus sunk into his chair and felt a small tap on his shoulder,there were 6 girls all standing there mremus didnt know what they wanted and reluctuntly sat up and smiled at them.three of the girls were fightinmg over who he smiled at and the other two were looking at him and watching his every move it freaked him out actually.remus couldnt help but grin a really cheesy smile that james and sirius would make as flirty and outragous."hi,do you girls want anything"he asked qeaering the same cheesy grin.the taller one named victoria bell stood up and shouted loudly making remus jump and sirius and james turn around in interest"we would like to ask you if -if -if ahem sorry we would like to ask you if you would sign this plz,its for your fan club and well if you do you cann have a free r.j lupin is extra dreamy t-shirt".remus smiled and signed their parchment and watched as they all ran of giggling merrily and talking to a huge bunch of girls on the other tables who squeeled so loud the gryffindor table had to stick theior fingers in their ears.

remus didnt know why he had a fanclub but it felt good and cool.he knew though exactly how to please them and shoved their fanclub t-shirt on."eeeeeek,look he's wearing our t-shirt he's actually wearing it ,omg omg omg omg "then she fainted and all the others were giggling delightedly and every now and then they would come over to him and hug and stuff.remus did like it but soon it was getting soo annoying and he sighed blowing his hair out of his face and was going to go to class until a red letter landed on his table,it was a howler,and it was from his dad.he ruluctuntly shoved it away as it rose from the table and a huge moth formed in the letter.

REMUS JHON LUPIN YOU FILTHY ,HORRIBLE BLOOD TRAITOR.GRYYFINDOR ,HOW COULD YOU ,YOU ARE A DISGUSTING PEICE OF WORK.AND YOUR EVEN TALKING TO THEM MUDBLOODS ,DIS GUSTING THE LETTER SPAT ,remus sank into his chair as the letter came to his ear and whispered very slightly into his ear so that only he could hear,but unknowlingly to remus,so that sirius ,james and peter could hear as well"you better not bother coming home this year for summer ,ive got guests and they do not want to hear you howling away in the basement do they.

remus pulled away from the table and ran into his dormn tears dwelling over his pale yet handsome face.he sat on his bed hoping just maybe that nobody heard that last part and nobody meaning sirius ,he was being nosey and kept spying on him .remus didnt hear his dormmates come in as he writ a letter to his dad,they were leaning over him watching what he was writing with interest ,espeially sirius who was cotemlating on what had just happened,first the fanclub,wich was quite funny actually and then a howler wich had said he was a blood traitor reminded him ofself acually,he thought giggling ever so quitly in hope that remus wouldnt hear.

_dear dad_

_no.1 mum was in gryffindor so unless you 3want to offend her you better watch your tongue._

_no.2 mudbloods is the wrong term i preferr to call them mugglebloods and anyway i dont care if they are or not i guess that one of the reasons i was put in GRYFFINDOR _

_no.3i dont mind not coming home actually it will be quite peaceful and i know that madam shiny will let me into the orphanage despite of my...comdition (so sticks his toungue out)there_

_p.s plz give this extra letter to romulus_

he got a nother peice of paper and began to wwrite to his brother,carefully attaching it to his his fathers.

_dear dearest bro_

_hi i have been having a rather umm...nice time here, no i havnt got any freinds but i guess thats my fualt really._

_oooooh and before you ask me yesssssssss i am planning to do some pranks or my inner marauder wil die of bordom .lollollol_

_miss you rommie,i have my own fanclub here its soooo cool ,go's ta show i am absoulutly beutiful lol...i gopt a howler today pwwwwf from dad telkling me how i am a blood traitor and i amn really depressed i wish dad wouldnt say sudch mean things i mean i love him and as corny as that may sound i dont know if he loves me anymore._

_BLACK IS HERE ...AHHHHHHHHH...first day i attacked him...ooooops..my bad...but what if i meet his mother again imswear she will be sorry or ...i dont wanna say _

_anyway lessons bye rommie love ya ps.if you write back plz oh plz oh plz dpont call me remmie i beg of you lol_

remus sat up and sighed and turned round to see three smiling faces looking at him,in shock he jumped of his bed and landed directly on his arse"oowwwwwwwww"he whimpered"have you been here while ive been writing my letter"he said raising an eyebrow three boys nodded

hey ummmm remus aint you going to send it"sirius asked with curiosity ,sirius was worried thats wat his father thought of him and thats probably why remus was sooo quiet and allways to himself kind a guy ,and he also found it kind of unfair that he didnt have any ferinds he didnt think he was that bad

remus sat up and muttered something about going to send his letter and rushed out of the door before coming back in breathing heavily with lipstick on his face.sirius and james were in histerics before asking him why he wasnt sending it"too may girls ...thertes just so many of them"james shook his head and sirius went to see remus "would you like me to umm nsend it for you"remus nodded and muttered thankyou,he didnt unerstand why they were being nice to him ,he knew they did not want to be freinds with him ,he guessed they were just trying to be nice to him ,after all he didnt actually have any freinds just an annoying fancl;ub who still reasonab;ly thoiugh he was loopy but they thought he was cute and that is not what he wanted,well maybe somepart of him but definitly not much of him.

**r&r hope ypou likey so far,about chptr 6 or 7 is when they start to become freinds lol.**


	5. a simple prank and a group of slytherins

**/ pranks and classes**

the next three months at school passed so quickly,with remus going to the shreiking shack every month,and james and peter were still picking on him,sirius was being very nosey and would sneek glances at him when he though he wasnt looking.

Remus sat up and looked at his dorm mates,they were still sleeping,this might be the only chance he could have to prank them without them noticing him.

Remus got up and rolled his sleeves up reveiling his scars and took something from his pocket ,pink coulerinmg lotion,he carefull sprinkled it on each of the three boys heads and muttered a permenent spell on them,this is gonna be funny,and the best part they would never suspect that it was him,as they all thought he was incapable of even thinking..he clambered back into bed and awaited for the three unexpected boys to awaken and look in the mirror it was going to be soo funny..

[later that morning

"ahhhhhh,i my hair its bright pink sirius shreiked as he looked in the mirror in the morning"

"mine too" came the reply of james and peter

Remus smiled and sat up ,he couldnt help it,he had to laugh,he could hear himself laughing histericly ,he was choking now.

The 3 boys looked at him in shock ,he never laughed like this ,he usually just sat their mumbiling like a loony or singing incoherant tunes scaring them out of their wits.

"ummm...you boys look absoulutly ...ummmm "he said choking.he had to stop laughing or they would suspect him."im going to class,would you like me to tell mcg...ahem mcgonagal...that your going to be late"he said chuckling slightly leaving the 3 shocked boys in their dorm.

"Who the hell done this to my hair..it must have been a 4th year coz its 4th year magic.

"umm..guys look whats on remus's bed"James and Peter glanced up at Remus's bed,wich suprisingly had a large pink bottle of coulering lotion on it.

They heard a skid outside their dorm door as Remus came in and hopefully grabbed the pink bottle of coulering lotion ,hoping that they had not seen it "shit "he mumbled loud anough for them all to hear.

James,Peter and Sirius looked puzzled "naaaa" they said at once.."he's loopy and he's a first year so i dought it"

Sirius nodded his head though he definitly knew it had to be remus,he had the pink bottle in his hands when he came back to the dorm.

The three boys scurried off to class,avoiding all the loud laughter they got coming their way,but as they where heading to class they saw Remus ,he was surrounded by a group of slytherins their was snape ,lucius and regulus,they were pinning him up to the wall ,Remus was crying as Regulus tore his cloak revieling something only the he could see...a silver burn scar in the shape of a cresent moon...the Werewolf bite.

Regulus looked at him in amazement before shrieking .."i know what you are ...your a freak your a "...he was cut off by Remus punching him in the nose as his werewolf instincts caught up with him...

The 2 other slytherins who had not seen the scar ran off leaving Regulus with a bloody nose and Remus who was growling at Regulus.

"im going to tell everybody,what you are ...wait a second" he said chuckling slightly" i remember you now ,the one my mother helped intoxacate...when she killed your..."

"obliviate "he shouted ,running off he screamed at the top of his lungs" none of this happened ..none of it"

Sirius and James were scared ,he had just done wandless dark magic...and erasing peoples memorys was illegal.

[Sirius pov

I watched as he obliviated him..Regulus deserved it ..my mum made Remus loopy...he didnt really see Remus as loopy anymore though, he looked sane and just plain miserable...he wanted to become his freind but was afraid of wat James would do..who did mum kill..was it some-one like his sister..it wasnt his mum because he had gone to visit her a few days ago and not his dad because his dad had been at the train station earlier this year and had sent remus that horribl howler a few months back though his dad didnt sound very pleasent ..he could of sworn he saw him dig something in his side at the train station .

"James lets go back to our dorm, im not going to class righht now i dont think i want to".James nodded and they scurried back to their dorm with there still bright pink hair,totaly oblivous to all the 7th years who were laughing at him.

**r and r (read and rate)lol plz tell me if you like it or not i have got to spell check it though lol sorreeeeee ,but there will be about 20 or so chapters on this story lol**


	6. 41 things that are wierd about me

the next day was quiet as remus got up and headed for the shower

remus mumbled as the silver tap touched his arm,it was a familiar feeling yet it still hurt and the pain was still uite unbearable

in the other room,sirius and james,peter was at breakfast allready,were playing wizerds chess ,trying to forget about the other day ,wich was proving quite hard for sirius as he couldnt help but become so intriguee with remus.though what did stop them was the small book that was on renus;s bed.sirius stood up and picked up the small book,in it was everything you wanted to know about werewolves,how odd"james come and look at this"

james walked over and glanced at the book momenterily before lokig at sirius with a twisted sm,ile"nothing odd he just probably loves the dada siri"sirius murmered and skipped to the end where a small peice of paper was tucked"oi james"james picked up the paper and began to read

**42 THINGS ABOUT ME THAT MAKE ME WEIRD **

**1.i am insane and mutter to myself**

**2.i am allergic to silver**

**3.i love homework way to much**

**4.i scare people and they think im weird**

**5.im vicious**

**6.i never really show my marauder side to anyone**

**7.im to quiet and should speak louder**

**8.i am ugly**

**9.i dont trust people easilly ,it takes a while**

**10.i dont want to have freinds and then have them leave me because they find out what i am,abot my problem**

**11.my words are to long**

**12.sometimes people cant understand what i am saying**

**13.im addicted to chocolate**

**14.i have scars allovr my body**

**15.i dont have any freinds**

**16.animals hate me**

**17.most are scared of me actually**

**18.i have to much free time**

**19.i never get any presents at christmas**

**20.i hate my home**

**21.i am an animal**

**22.i eat to much**

**23.i love the moon/but also hate it**

**24.i miss my mum**

**25.i kinda dont mind the sight of blood**

**26.i have 3 people who dontlike me very much**

**27.james and peter oh yh and sirius**

**28.i am too nice for my own good**

**29.i fall into obsession easilly**

**30.my arm is hurting cause i am writing too much**

**31.lol**

**32.carrieng on**

**33.its my own fault that my dad hates me**

**34.i am scared of unicorns**

**35.i talk way too much**

**36.i am a pretty good beater**

**37.though i hate quiddetch and would never join**

**38.i have a high temper problem**

**39.i hate slytherins**

**40.especially the black fammily and snivellus**

**41.i am finished finally .**

sirius and james looked at each other with awe,what the hell,sirius reread it before shoving it on the bed again as remus came in and cpicked it up shoving it in his small pockets.

james and sirius stared at him for a moment beforte huddling intio a corner to speak

"what the hell"sirius whispered"oook that was a weird list"

remus could hear them talking about him and he did not like it"excuse me if yur gonna talk about me do it somnewher else plz

james and sirius just stared they where at the other sidevof the room,odd,they shivered and walked off to see peter at breakfast.


	7. songs and wannabe freinds

At breakfast ,remus as per usual was sitting by himself with a few girls beside him staring at him as if he were an insane freak,wich they were probably right though,but muttering about how fucking sexy he was,boy he was sick of that,he hated it when they did this they didnt even like him,they just thought he was sexxy.remus clenched his fists up as he turned around inclining how much he was going to hit them if they didnt stop whispering,instead coming face to 3 giggling girls he came face to face to 3 expectant boys"yes"remus asked in an impatient voice.james rolled his eyes and peter waved,whilst sirius sat down cosilly beside the small boy and smiled"ahhh,,homework done yet"

remus new were this was going allready"ask lily"sirius gasped in mock hurt

"are you inclining that i want to borow your homework...well...ok you caught us out...but plz..oh plz"he shook his head voilently .

"no"

james sighed and calmly walked over to lily,he was more comfortable with her,as did sirius,though he did desperatly want to stay with remus,to see how was as it were.

peter though lacked behind sitting next to remus smiling slightly and putting on a cheery voice"hey remus how are you"

"no"peter laughed hpw did remus know what he was gonna ask,huh weird.

"ok,just trying though you know"renmus nodded and looked down at his feet ,why was peter being nice to him all of a sudden,he probably wanted more freinds,in wich remus was happy to oblige to.peter was getting rathert bored ,and started tapping his foot to a tune he made up and was very suprised when he heard a soft independant fammiliar voice,remus,singing along to it with his own words.

"this is the song

lalalala

remus song

lalalala

lalalala

remus song

i wrote the music

i wrote the words

thats remus's song lalalalalaaaaa

peter started to laugh histericly ,that choice of words oh my god he was about to have a spasm.

"remus your a pretty good singer,sing as a song will you"remus shook his head blushing .

"oh come on"sirius and james said in unision from behind him.again remus shook his head and proceeded at looking at his feet,wich were getting pretty interesting actually for a piar of feet.

james muttered a spell,a spell of wich made you sing out your true feelings, and obediently remus stood firmly up and sang,his voice was soft and beutiful,like a fallen angel.

to be hurt to feel lost (all the time)

to be left out in the dark[im used to it

to be bit when your young

to feel like youve been pushed around

to be on the edge f breaking down[sigh

and no one understands you

no you dont know what its like

when nothing feels alright

no u dont knwo what its like

to be like me

welcome to my life[its horrible

remus took a small breath and carried on to his last song(brackets in song means he talks it)

did i dissapoint you dad or let you down(i allways have done)

should i be feeling guilty or let the ministry frown(they'll do more than that)

coz i saw the end before it begun(when i was 6)

yes i saw i was blinded and i knew he had won

so he took whats his by eternal right

took my soul out ,out of me tight(made me inhuman)

i may be over but he wont stop there

i would kill him now if i only dared

i am a dreamer and when awoke

he cant take my memories its my life he trook

and when i grow old il remember me

ill remember mum when i was 6 and 3(good memories)

remus collapsed on the floor.he was tired and was burning aith anger that james had done something like that he coild have reveiled that he was a werewolf.or something like that.

"grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"tremus growled causing james to back far far away,way out of remus's reach,hed seen what he hads done to snape and he didnt want a handfull of that reeally

sirius shook his head at james as remus ran out sobbing into his jacket.james head fell down "sorry"he squeeked after remus who had already gone and dissapeared from the corridor.

"look james theres something i would like to tell you"

"me too"

"...i want remus to be in our group..."they saud togethor..chuckling slightly james carried on

"i dont like him that much but he may need some freinds and stuff...so"james did mean what he was saying as he did want to make freinds with the guy but well he was kind of weird and stuff.

siriuys smiled softly as it was his turn to speak"well...umm..i actually like him hes cool and well hes got a lot of spunk and stuff...and i dont knwo its weird i know i def like hoim though icoz i allways spy on him and see if he is alright"james smiled and rolled his eyes..sure he knew sirius did that it was well.obvoius.

"pete what doya think"

"ohmyhilkehmto"

"exuse me pete"

pete swallowed his last mouthful of chocolate cake and again said in a clearer voice"oh..hmm yeah i like him too..hes got spunk.

so iut was decided they were gonna make him a part of their gang ..if he would let tghem that weas...

stry teller povf

if it were me i would think it was a joke lol

what do u think so far i think its oom dont flame me abot spell check i will be doing it later andf yes i have basd it on moonshadowsas i loved hers story lol.


End file.
